


Jealousy

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [7]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: A Jealous Rose simply because yes please, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno





	

'How long are you going to be?' Luisa tapped out on her phone, pressing send and waiting for a reply. 

A smile lit up on her face as her phone began to ring. It wasn't like it was a grand gesture, a massive declaration of love, but it showed that Rose cared enough to give her a full explanation rather than a two word reply. 

The brunette answered the call, feeling sparks radiate down her body as she heard the former red-head's voice softly in her ears. 

"I'm so sorry, Lu," she began, her voice sincere and loving, "I promise I'll be there soon, very soon. I've got a surprise for you." 

"A surprise?" Luisa asked in a suggestive tone, knowing that Rose certainly wasn't one for disappointing when it came to surprises. She came out as a massive drug lord who dressed up as different identities to stay around Luisa, so she definitely was excited about this hidden secret. 

"You'll see it very, very soon." As the raven haired woman said this, Luisa noticed her voice was a lot clearer than it was previously and spun around, feeling two hands firmly on her waist. She gasped at the sudden contact, relaxing into the familiar touch. 

"Rose! Your mask!" Luisa exclaimed at the lack of disguise plastered onto Rose's face, not used to the exposure in public. 

"Surprise." She smirked, pulling the doctor into a gentle kiss. 

"Is it safe?" She whispered in question, extremely grateful for this gesture but still needing confirmation for the lack of vulnerability. 

"Perfectly," Rose began, tucking a strand of hazel hair behind Luisa's ear, "we have been off the radar for over a year, they aren't even looking for me anymore." 

Luisa grinned, as much as she understood why the disguise was needed, she much preferred Rose's original face as opposed to Eileen's. 

"Does this mean you're going to dye your hair back?" She asked, twirling a strand of midnight hair around her tanned finger. 

"Do you want me to?" Rose asked, catching Luisa's hand in her own and kissing it softly, earning a cute giggle. 

"Please." She smiled, pulling herself closer to Rose. 

"Then yes, I'm dyeing it back," she snaked her hands around Luisa's waist and drew circles on her lower back, "in fact, considering we are in the centre of town, I don't see why we can't pick up hair dye now." She suggested. 

"Yes, yes, yes." The brunette squealed in a childish manner, already dragging Rose towards the shop, earning a loving smile from the woman behind her. 

They both weaved their way through the crowded shop, apologising excessively for the amount of people they were managing to bump into accidentally, not wanting to appear rude, despite them all being strangers that they certainly were not likely to be seeing again. 

As Rose walked towards the hair products aisle, Luisa held back to look at the array of snacks. She scanned the shelves until she found a familiar fiery shade, one that she had to admit she missed quite a lot, despite her being used to changing hair colour often enough. 

Just as she picked the box up, she heard a crash and then an immense amount of apologises coming from Luisa's mouth. 

Confused, Rose turned the corner, wandering over to the aisle where she had left Luisa to look at some snacks for tonight. 

"I'm so, so sorry," Luisa mumbled, crouched on the floor and gathering up a mass of items that must have been the cause of the noise previously heard, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

 

"No, no," the blonde woman began, also crouching down next to Luisa, picking up the various items that had presumably fallen from her basket, "it's my fault, I was in a rush." 

Luisa placed the final item in the basket and stood up, holding it out to the woman in front of her. 

"I'm Lena." she smiled, taking the basket in one hand and holding out the other for Luisa to shake. 

"Luisa." She nodded, her mind distant, not noticing the flirtatious smiles Lena appeared to be firing her way. 

Rose stood back and watched, she didn't like the look of this Lena and she had become increasingly aware of the sense of jealousy arising in her stomach. 

Luisa shook Lena's hand and apologised again, assuming she would just walk away after their awkward encounter, but instead she stayed and lingered behind the Doctor, much to the dismay of Rose who was now clenching her jaw repeatedly. 

"Celebrating?" The fake blonde asked, gesturing towards the junk food Luisa was piling into her arms. 

"Movie night." She flashed her a quick, fake smile before turning back to the snacks. 

"I love movies." Lena said suggestively, taking a step closer to Luisa, now leaving barely any space between them. 

By now, Rose had had enough, strutting over to her girlfriend and her now, arch enemy, smiling widely at Luisa who had only just realised Rose was there. 

"Got the snacks, babe?" She asked, pulling her closer by her hip, kissing her on the head. 

"Mhm," Luisa hummed approvingly at the right grip Rose had on her waist, "this is Lena." She said, nodding towards the other woman who was now standing sheepishly in front of them both, playing with the hem of her shirt. 

"Yeah," Lena cleared her throat, looking towards the intimidatingly beautiful woman who had suddenly appeared, "anyway, I'm in a rush, bye." She shuffled away, clearly trying to escape the situation as soon as possible. 

"Shame." Rose said dryly as she watched the woman walk away, still embracing her girlfriend tightly. 

Luisa smirked, sensing the obvious jealousy and deciding to gently play on the idea a little more. 

"It really is a shame, she seemed lovely." She said in her most convincing voice possible, feeling Rose stiffen at her words. 

"You should have got her number then." Rose mumbled, letting her hand drop from Luisa's side and sighing deeply. 

"Oh babe," she chuckled, wrapping Rose's arm over her shoulder, "I was joking. I love you." She smiled, not wanting to take the joke too far and pecked her on the cheek. 

Rose blushed, she was used to public affection, but she usually saw it from behind the mask and it didn't feel as intimate, but now she felt the lips against her own skin and she loved the feeling. 

"I love you too." She smiled back, pulling Luisa closer to her side and walking over to the counter. 

_________________________________

Once they reached their house, they almost immediately started to work on Rose's hair, Luisa certainly eager to experience the flame-like tone of it. 

It was now time for Rose to wash out the excess dye, so Luisa took it upon herself to pick a film that they would both enjoy; which as a result meant that thy wouldn't be watching any romantic films or else Rose would whine that she was bored, so instead she picked up a film that they had always joked about years before and placed it into the DVD player, hearing her girlfriend finish with the hairdryer and reach into her wardrobe, obviously rooting around for some clothes. 

Luisa laid back on the sofa, scrolling through her phone whilst she waited for Rose to join her. 

"The little mermaid?" Rose chuckled as she entered the room, "because of the hair?" 

"Mmm," Luisa smirked, putting down her phone and pushing herself from the sofa, swinging her hips as she made her way over to Rose who was standing in grey joggers and a white top, her hair gorgeously burning, running her fingers through it delicately, "we used to always watch it." She smiled, pulling Rose into a kiss. 

Rose quickly deepened it, grinning as Luisa dug her fingers into her hair, tugging her gently closer. 

Luisa pulled away for a moment, her eyebrow raised. 

"What?" Rose asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"You're still jealous aren't you?" She smirked. 

The redhead looked away before replying 

"No." She mumbled, slouching down on the sofa. 

"Yes you are, you always look away when you lie." Luisa replied, standing in front of the woman in front of her. 

Rose didn't reply and just pressed play on the remote, watching absent-mindedly as the starting scenes began to flash across the screen. 

"There's no need to be jealous," Luisa explained, straddling Rose who was trying hard to keep focused on the film, "she was nowhere near as beautiful as you. And I would never love her as much as a I love you. I could never love anybody as much as I love you." 

By now the ex-criminal had fixed her full attention on the woman in her lap and she couldn't help but smile. 

"I love you too, just don't go running away with some blonde." She ran her hands down Luisa's sides, grinning at the goosebumps that raised under her touch. 

"What if you decide to turn your hair blonde? Then can I run away with you?" She smirked, shuffling closer. 

"You can't be fed up of this colour already!" Rose laughed, tugging at her own hair. 

"I would never get fed up of this colour," she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, watching the flames dance around her fingers, "its so beautiful." 

"Good, because I quite like it myself and I really don't want to dye it again any time soon." 

"Works for me." Luisa grinned. 

She leaned down to catch Rose's lips with her own, her hands still entangled in her hair. Rose, once again, deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Luisa's bottom lip. 

She stopped and pulled away. 

"Marry me." She breathed, staring Luisa deep in the eye. 

"What?" Luisa asked in shock, making sure she had heard her right. 

"Marry me." Rose repeated. 

She watched as the grin grew on Luisa's face, reaching her eyes as they glistened beautifully. 

"Yes yes yes!!" Luisa squealed, earning an equally large grin from her now fiancé. 

Rose peppered Luisa's face with kisses flipping them over so the brunette was laid flat on her back, continuing her kisses. 

"I don't have a ring." Rose frowned, looking deep into Luisa's eyes as an apology. 

"I don't care." Luisa replied, stroking Rose's face with her delicate hands. 

"I guess Lena did get one thing right." 

"What do you mean?" Luisa questioned, propping herself up on her elbows. 

"It really is a celebration." Rose grinned back, sitting up and placing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.


End file.
